


til we die

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Except for we pretend Layden isn't dating, F/F, Femslash February, cw: mentions of death, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all hell breaks loose at the lacrosse game, Sydney and Hayden run for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til we die

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. Now or Never kiss + Sydney/Hayden for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge  
> Set after the last episode

The lacrosse field dissolved into chaos. Liam was lunging at the beast, Scott and Kira were running towards the field, and students in the stand were screaming in fear and confusion. A smart few were trying to flee, but most were rooted in their place by shock.

Hayden tried to catch a glimpse of Liam, but she couldn’t see passed the masses of students in front of her. She turned beside her to check on Sydney, who was standing still with her mouth hanging open.

Hayden glanced toward the field again, and then made a snap decision. She grabbed Sydney’s hand. “We have to go now!” She yelled over the noise of the crowd around her.

Sydney turned towards her, eyes wide. “What… what… what is-“

“We have to go.” Hayden repeated. She started making her way down the bleachers, pulling Sydney with her. She pushed through the corwd, making sure she didn’t loose her grip on Sydney’s arm.

They finally made it off the bleachers, but the crowd wasn’t thinning.

“You’re going to rip my arm off.” Sydney huffed behind her.

Hayden turned around, to see Sydney trying to catch her breath.

“You have like super human speed or something.” Sydney commented.

In different circumstances, Hayden would’ve laughed. As it was, she was trying to formulate a plan. “Hop on my back.” Hayden commanded.

“What?”

“Jump on my back.” Hayden repeated. “Just trust me.”

Sydney still looked hesitant, but when Hayden bent down she jumped on.

“But your arms around my neck and hold on.” Hayden said. She hooked her arms around Sydney’s legs, and kept running. The weight on her back barely slowed her down. Where to run? The beast was blocking the parking lot at the moment, so Hayden opted to running into the school. She pushed through the locker room doors and hurried down the hall.

After a few turns, Hayden stopped. “We can barricade ourselves in the basement.” Hayden thought aloud.

“What is going on?” Sydney yelled. She was clutching onto Hayden as quickly as possible.

There was a crash in a nearby hall. Sydney screamed.

“No time for the basement.” Hayden announced. She flung open the door to the nearest classroom, then slammed it behind them. The room had no windows. That was a plus.

“Barricade the door.” Hayden commanded. “Just push whatever you can against it.”

Sydney didn’t jump down. She was still holding on to Hayden. Hayden could feel her whole body shaking against her back.

“You can get down.” Hayden said. She turned and dropped Sydney onto one of the desks. “You can let go.”

Slowly, Sydney pulled her arms away, but then quickly wrapped them around herself. “What’s…. what’s going on out there?”

There was another crash in the halls, and Sydney yelped again.

“It’s okay.” Hayden tried to comfort her. She busied herself pushing desks up against the door. She stopped after a few. Nothing she pushed against the door would stop the beast out there.

Sydney was hyperventilating now. Hayden hurried to sit beside her and put an arm around her. “Hey, deep breaths.” Hayden instructed.

“Wha… what is out there?” Sydney said, breaths still coming quick.

“I don’t know.” Hayden lied. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. She didn’t know who the beast was. “Something bad. But we’re fine.”

“I’m going to die.” Sydney was on the verge of tears now. “I’m going to die in high school. All my hard work is going to be for nothing. I’m going to die here.”

“No one is going to die.” Hayden said. There was a series of crashes in the hall, and Sydney jumped at each one.

Hayden began unconsciously rubbing circles on Sydney’s back. “Just calm down.”

The crashes in the hall continued, and outside someone screamed. Sydney leaned in closer, clutching Hayden’s arm.

Sydney turned to face Hayden. And then, out of nowhere, she leaned in kissed her.

Hayden’s immediate instinct was to spring up.

“Sorry.” Sydney quickly fumbled. “I didn’t mean to-”

Hayden quickly recovered. “It’s fine.”

Sydney looked down at her lap. “I just thought if there’s a giant rabid animal out there about to kill us all I should do that first. You know, just in case.”

“It’s okay.” Hayden repeated. “Does that mean you’ve been wanting to-”

Sydney nodded. “Yes. But Liam-”

“We’re friends.” Hayden quickly explained. “But we haven’t been together for a while now.”

“Oh.” There was a growl somewhere near the door. Sydney jumped, but she recovered quicker this time. “In that case, do you want to make out until we die?”


End file.
